


The death of a visionary

by Shatterflowerdemon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1942, Character Death, Despair, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterflowerdemon/pseuds/Shatterflowerdemon
Summary: A grave mistake in 1942.





	The death of a visionary

He should have been happy. Why was there this cavity in his chest? No, his soul. Oh god, was this all a mistake? But, it can’t be. He was so sure, though! The planning, the magic, the potions and everything! How has he fucked up so irreparably? Just hop on over and prevent it all.  
Simple as pie, two whispered words. A quick plunge. Where, though? Was he supposed to plunge into this pitiful state of being as the blade broke skin? This pain, oh the pain of being a saviour. A martyr. 1942. Assassination. What was supposed to only be only one life in exchanged for countless others. Pain was not figured into this plan. A invisible hand clasped around him. Squeezing. Nothing was worse than what was clutching over him in this moment. Merlin why. Never had he fucked up so royally. It would never be worth it, this pain- this wretched torture spinning his spine into knots. Worse than when Sirius fell through the wretched veil, or each time his mind was torn into bloody bits. He staggered, blood pouring from his lips where he had clenched down. He mustn't let anyone hear him; But what's the point if he dies like this anyways? He wanted to die, the deed was done. For the greater good, was it? What would albus say now if he saw me like this hm? Is this enough for you?  
He doubted it.


End file.
